1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting system of data broadcast transmitted together in, for example, digital television broadcasting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the television broadcasting using broadcasting satellite in Japan was analog signal broadcasting (BS broadcasting), but BS satellite broadcasting using digital signals will start in near future, and it is planned to execute data broadcast together with digital satellite broadcast.
The data broadcast is executed in a form of attaching a data broadcasting band to ordinary broadcasting band, and when a combined form of ordinary broadcasting band and data broadcasting band is possible, a new form of broadcasting not realized in the conventional ground waves or analog wave satellite broadcasting will be possible.
In the invention, considering that the data broadcast is attached to the digital satellite broadcasting, it is an object to present a broadcasting system of data broadcast capable of changing the screen display in a receiver, by displaying selectively broadcast contents of plural channels on a receiving screen of digital satellite broadcasting of one channel, and selecting desired broadcast contents from plural on-air channels by viewer's local command operation.